Uczucie
by 22Agusss
Summary: Czy musisz poddawać się własnym uczuciom?


_Takie coś. Mam nadzieję, że zjadliwe. _

Coś.  
Coś się stało.  
Coś się stało, co wytrąciło go z równowagi.  
Nie potrafił powiedzieć co. Ale wiedział. Czuł to. Znowu to czuł. I nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Wzbierała się w nim złość… wściekłość. Musiał coś ze sobą zrobić.

Wyszedł i kroczył przed siebie. Nieważne było gdzie, ważne że szedł.  
Czuł… Znowu ją czuł.  
Furia. Zaczęła go pochłaniać.  
Furia. Nie potrafił się jej postawić.  
Furia. Jego nowa - stała przyjaciółka.  
Ale wiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi. Wiedział, że przejmie nad nim kontrolę. Wiedział, że nie będzie się stawiał. Nie tym razem.

Zaczęła wypełniać każdą komórkę jego ciała. Doskonale rozpoznawał to  
uczucie. Wszystkie mięśnie, choćby najmniejsze, napięły się do granic możliwości. Tętno przyspieszyło, serce łomotało jak szalone, oddech stał się nierówny. Stał pośrodku polany obrośniętej krzakami.

I zobaczył to czego pragnęła Furia. Swoją ofiarę.Po środku rósł krzak. Niepozorny, ale jednak to jego pragnęła Furia.

Zrobił krok do przodu i usłyszał trzask. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię i ujrzał pod stopą sucha gałązkę, która pod naciskiem ciężaru złamała się. Ta mała "zbrodnia" dała siłę napędową Furii. Oderwał oczy od ziemi i  
znów spojrzał na "ofiarę". Gałązka… Krzak… FURIA!

Już stał przy krzaku. Pierwszy cios. Trzask łamanej gałęzi. To za mało. Stanowczo za mało. Kolejny cios i kolejny i kolejny, kolejny, kolejny…  
Nie liczył ich. Nie potrafiłby. Wiedział, że Furia potrzebuje "paliwa". Nie myślał trzeźwo. Jedyne co miało teraz znaczenie to kolejny cios. Łamał krzak, gałązka za gałązką. Gdy skończył czuł niedosyt. Raczej Furia go czuła. Zdawał sobie sprawę, ze go opętała, ale się jej  
poddawał. Już nie myślał. Liczył się kolejny krzak, kolejny cios. Spadały jeden za drugim łamiąc kolejne gałązki. Czuł jak w nim rosła. Jaka była zadowolona.  
Miał nadzieję, że odejdzie. Ale nie chciała. Pragnął już tego, co ona. Zniszczenia. Krzak! Idealna ofiara. Bezbronna. Uderzał i uderzał. Gałęzie spadały na ziemię, a jemu wydawał sie, że słyszy głos. Ale liczyły się tylko ciosy. Ręka do góry, trzask. I znów jakby jakiś głos  
zza światów. Nie, to nie było naprawdę. Podniósł rękę do góry, szykując  
się do ciosu i tym razem słyszy wyraźnie:

- Przestań. - Jedno słowo. Nie było stanowcze czy głośne. Czuł jak jego  
mięśnie napinały się. Ale nie z tego samego powodu co niedawno. Furia  
atakowała go. Z większą siła, ale on nie potrafił się ruszyć. Wciąż  
brzmiało mu w uszach słowo "przestań. Odwrócił się.  
Widział przed sobą mężczyznę. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy.  
- Czego chcesz? - rzucił oschle. Furia wciąż szalała w jego ciele.  
- Żebyś przestał. - Do jego uszu doleciały ciepłe słowa.  
- Co tu robisz?  
- Szedłem za tobą.

Rzucił okiem na krzak. "Rozwal go" podpuszczała go Furia. Czuł, że traci  
kontrolę. Jakąkolwiek kontrolę. I widział jak podchodzi do niego. Ten  
Intruz podszedł do niego i objął go. A Furia… Furia z niewiadomych  
powodów poddała się. Uznała, że nie wygra z tym człowiekiem. Więc oparł się czołem o Jego ramię. Czuł się skołowany. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, tętno przyspieszyło, serce szalało, oddech stał się szybki i nierówny, w głowie szumiało, oczy stały się wilgotne. A On przytulił go mocniej.

I poczuł momentalnie ulgę. Wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Poza jednym. Łzami, które płynęły mu po policzkach. Łzach bezradności. On nie płakał, on łkał.

To przez to uczucie. Nienawidził go. Bał się go. Wiedział, ze może być zraniony, że będzie bezradny jak ten krzew. To uczucie go przerażało.

Ale stał tak w Jego ramionach, łkając i czując Jego zapach, bicie serca. Drżenie jego własnego ciała powodowało drżenie ich obu.  
Stał tak i łkał w ramię Mężczyzny, który szeptał mu do ucha: „Już dobrze. Dobrze. Już wszystko dobrze". I wierzył Mu. I uwierzyłby Mu we wszystko.

To przez to uczucie. Było jak przekleństwo i błogosławieństwo w jednym. Przekleństwo – kumulowało w sobie wszystko czego się bał, błogosławieństwo – tego pragnął.

Stali tak i słuchali bić swoich serc. Nie potrzebne były słowa. Łkanie ustało. Jedynymi oznakami, że kiedykolwiek odbyło się były mokre ślady na jego policzkach oraz Jego koszuli.

W jego ramionach czuł się bezpiecznie, jak dziecko. Gdyby teraz go puścił na pewno by upadł. I już nigdy nie wstał. Nie chciał go puścić i nie zamierzał. Pragnął by stali tak wiecznie.  
Nie liczyli upływu czasu. Mieli go mnóstwo. Stali tak i cieszyli się swoją obecnością. W końcu odsunął się lekko, ale nie za daleko by nie stracić kontaktu ich ciał. Chce czuć Jego dotyk, ciepło. Odnalazł Jego oczy. Były pełne szczęścia i radości.

- Dziękuję – szepnął, choć wiedział, że nie musiał.  
- Też się cieszę – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Patrzył i chłonął Jego ciepło. I chłonął Jego zapach. I chłonął Jego obecność. I chłonął to uczucie.  
- Kocham cię, James – w końcu to powiedział. Ujawnił, że przyjął uczucie, którego się bała lecz którego pragnął. Wystarczyło mu patrzenie w Jego oczy, gdy to mówił lecz On musiał powiedzieć to na głos.  
- Ja ciebie też.


End file.
